Along with technical progress, the computer has become one of the indispensable electronic products to the modern people. In particular, the notebook computer (also, simplified as the notebook) becomes a best partner for the commercial person in work.
In conventional notebook designs, some quick-operated buttons on lateral sides such as switches, wheel for adjustment volume or buttons for disc operation are usually seen. These buttons normally only have one touching face, and thus are easy to fatigue after a long-term operation. Because each of the buttons only has a single touching face, the user must press the touching face in a right direction. If the user ill-presses the button, the button is usually unable to function.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a perspective view of a conventional notebook is shown. The notebook 1 includes an upper housing 101, a base housing 102, a display screen 11, an operation panel 12 and at least a button structure 13, in which the button structure 13 sets at a lateral side of the lower housing 102.
Referring to FIG. 1b, a sectional view of the conventional button structure of the notebook taken along an AA′ line of FIG. 1a is shown. The button structure 13 includes an elastic plane 131 and a printed circuit board 132.
As shown, the internal space provided by the housing 10 accommodates the elastic plane 131 and the printed circuit board 132 of the button structure 13. The elastic plane 131 is a soft plastics plane having an upper side fixed at the housing 10 and an opposing lower side (defined as a pressing plane 1311) having a protruding portion 1312 downward away the housing 10.
The printed circuit board 132 is located below the elastic plane 131, and an electric switch 1322 is mounted on top of the printed circuit board 132 with a predetermined spacing to the protruding portion 1312. When the user presses the elastic plane 131 as well as the protruding portion 1312, the movement would force the central of the protruding portion 1312 to touch or trigger the electric switch 1322 so as to have the electric switch 1322 to further function a respective switch of the printed circuit board 132.
Though the aforesaid button structure 13 merely receives the power from each single depression. However, after being repeatedly operated, the button structure 13 will fatigue to lose its sensitivity and cause a final dysfunction of the button. In particular, for the elastic plane 131 is a wide-spanned elastic shell structure, so the elastic plane 131 would be concavely deformed gradually and finally reach a dead point that the protruding portion 1312 permanently solidly connects with the switch 1322. Also, by means of the depression movement to solidly touch the switch 1322 for trigger the designated function, the printed circuit board 132 can be also bent accordingly and thus possible mis-functioning the other switches thereon can occur.